


Knell

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Pre-Canon, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R thinks about the bell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knell

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1-Million-Words daily challenge, with the prompt, "Knell."

There used to be a bell. For a long time, it would ring out once a day, at what I figured was roughly noon. At least, the sun was rather high in the sky, so I assumed it was close to noon.

I don't know if daylight savings is still a thing or not.

I wasn't sure what it meant, or why it happened, and I honestly wasn't even positive about the every single day thing. But it was there, often, like a death knell for the world. Like someone was mourning the loss of their civilization. I mourned it too, in my own way. Well, I guess technically I'm part of the problem, rather than the solution, but that wasn't exactly my fault, was it? I could still be upset that it had happened, right?

Then one day it stopped. Well, it didn't just stop one day. It was just one day that I noticed that it hadn't rung out in a while. Okay, technically, it had stopped on one day, but that just wasn't the day that I had noticed.

I'm getting confused. It happens a lot now, now that I've become a corpse. Probably something to do with the blood not flowing to my brain properly or whatever. Let me try this again.

One day the bell stopped knelling. And one day a little while later, I noticed that it had stopped. That whoever had been mourning for this world had stopped. And it was a fairly good bet that they had stopped because someone else - someone like me - had finally eaten them.

And for some reason, that thought made me sad. And I decided that I wanted to ring a bell for that person. To show that someone had noticed what they were doing, and that they had stopped. I'm not sure why I wanted that, or what good it would do. The other person was probably dead by now, and I think I'm the only one who has all of these thoughts anyway. But, still, I wanted to try. So that day I began to look for a bell.

I've found records and bobble-heads and everything else you can think of, but no bell yet. Seriously, I'm turning into a pack-rat. Pretty soon I won't be able to fit into my plane.

But I won't stop looking.


End file.
